Film d'horreur mon amour ! ::XJapan::
by Reika-Hx
Summary: Film d'horreur mon amour ou, ne jamais mettre une clef sous un paillasson... Quand Heath passe sa soirée d'anniversaire avec un Pata bourrer de bonne - perverse - intention, mais que tout ne se passe pas comme prévu.


Titre: **Film d'horreur mon amour ou, ne jamais mettre une clef sous un paillasson**

Rating: K.

Disclaimer: Les X ne sont pas le fruit de mon imagination x)

Pairing : Heath X Pata

Note de l'auteur : Je me suis vraiment amusé à écrire cette OS, alors j'espère que ça vous plaira un minimum =). Pour une fois que je suis contente de moi XD. Bonne Lecture.

PS : a un moment je fais intervenir les pensé de Pata, vous le remarquerez sûrement mais je préfère préciser, je les aient mises entre _*blabla*_.

**Film d'horreur, mon amour **

**ou**

**Ne jamais mettre une clef sous un paillasson**

Heath venait tout juste d'arriver chez Pata. Il avait passé la journée entre coups de téléphone, lettres de fans, et les blagues et surprises incessantes de tous les autres membres de X. hide et Yoshiki, gros gamins qu'ils étaient, n'avaient pas arrêtés de le taquiner de la journée... Être membre de X, c'était le pied toute l'année, sauf ce jour … Tous les 22 janvier, alors que minuit sonnait à peine, les deux gosses de X commençaient leur petit jeux, harcelant avec plaisir leur ami. En plus de lui avoir répété inlassablement « Bon anniversaire » ce midi, ils l'avait gavé de gâteau à la crème … Heath n'étant pas un gros mangeur, il avait eu l'impression que son ventre allait exploser. C'est pourquoi, à peine arrivé chez son ami, il s'était affalé sur le canapé, relâchant sa tête en arrière et fermant les yeux pour apprécier le calme de la pièce. Pata n'était pas un grand bavard, et dieu que ça pouvait être bon après avoir passé une journée pareille. Toutes les années précédentes, Heath avait eu le droit à une fête d'anniversaire, le soir, c'est pourquoi il se demandait bien comment Pata avait réussit à éloigner les deux énergumènes de lui...

- _hide et Yoshiki t'attendent dans un bar … Toshi est censé les inciter à boire avant que tu arrives, histoire qu'ils ne se rendent pas compte que tu n'es pas présent. _

Ce n'est pas que Heath ne voulait pas passer sa soirée avec ses amis, juste qu'il avait besoin de calme, de se reposer … Le travail avait été dur ces temps ci, et il n'avait pas eu une minute à lui, alors quitte à sacrifier sa soirée d'anniversaire pour pouvoir reposer ses neurones, ce n'était pas bien grave. Il était d'ailleurs reconnaissant envers Toshi et Pata qui, en guise de cadeau, lui avait proposé de contenir les deux autres membres. Bien sûr il avait accepté, mais à une condition : qu'un des deux reste avec lui. Il voulait se reposer, mais passer un anniversaire seul c'était quand même assez morbide. Pata s'était donc d'emblée proposer, ça faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il attendait de se retrouver seul avec Heath. Deux verres de Jack Daniel's vinrent prendre leur place sur la table basse, et Pata alla insérer un DVD dans le lecteur vidéo. Le guitariste avait loué un film sur les vampires, sachant pertinemment que Heath adorait tout ce qui touchait à ce monde. Le bassiste fut touché, pris leurs verres de whisky, en tendit un à son ami et fit entrechoquer leur verres.

_- A ton anniversaire !_

_- A Toshi et Toi (:_

Ils ne se firent pas prier pour boire. Le film débuta alors, introduit par un fond sonore des plus inquiétant.

Alors que Heath était à fond dans le film, sursautant au moindre bruit, au moindre craquement de bois, Pata, lui, se désespérait que son ami trouve un intérêt particulier à ces pures bêtises ! Dieu qu'il détestait ce genre de film au scénario plus inventé pour faire rire que pour faire peur… et pourtant, ça en effrayait plus d'un ! En réalité, le guitariste ne suivait pas ce qui passait sur l'écran. S'il s'était proposé pour être avec Heath, c'était pour une raison précise, et il n'avait jamais envisagé que ce film merdique puisse intéresser le bassiste. Certes, il adorait les vampires, mais il ne fallait pas se moquer du monde non plus ! L'histoire laissait à désirer, tout autant que le faux sang qui faisait vraiment mais alors vraiment faux, justement ! Pata émit un grognement, ça l'énervait tellement d'avoir Heath si près de lui et de… de ne pouvoir rien faire, rien, nada de ce qu'il avait prévu ! Ça le démoralisait... Il aurait certes pu arrêter le film, prendre le bassiste entre quatre yeux et lui expliquer le but de cette soirée… mais non, ça ne se faisait pas et qui plus est, c'était son anniversaire quand même ! Il s'enfonça alors encore plus dans le canapé, faisant la seul chose qui lui était possible : mater son bassiste préféré ! C'était une bien triste consolation, mais au moins, c'était déjà ça. Quand le film commença à faire un peu plus « peur », Heath se rapprocha peu à peu de Pata... parce que là, il avait vraiment besoin de sentir qu'il n'était pas seul ! Plus le bassiste était effrayé, plus il se rapprochait. Le guitariste eut alors un petit espoir, peut être que ça n'allait pas être une soirée si pourrie que ça en fin de compte. Heath fut alors quasiment collé à son ami. A l'écran, un vampire planta ses dents dans le coup d'un humain... Le bassiste saisit le bras de Pata, le serrant fort, beaucoup trop fort. Décidément, cette idée de film c'était la pire qu'il avait pu avoir depuis des lustres... Mais comment aurait-il pu savoir que Heath était … un trouillard finit ?! Ce n'était pas l'impression qu'il donnait. Donc, en prime de se coltiner un film pourrave, il se retrouvait à souffrir de la poigne de Heath.

_* Mais merde, il m'avait cacher qu'il faisait de la muscu' _*_

Le bassiste lui broyait littéralement le bras, et il ne semblait pas le moins du monde s'en rendre compte. Pata se racla alors la gorge, ça commençait à ne plus être supportable. Quand Heath remarqua que sa main était vivement refermée sur le bras de son ami, il eu un grand mouvement de recul et s'expédia à l'autre bout du canapé. Malgré le noir dans lequel la pièce était plongée, le guitariste, au son des nombreux « gomen » que prononçaient Heath, pu deviner sans mal que le bassiste devait avoir les joues bien teintées ! Finalement il trouvait la situation pas si mal. Heath était gêné, en plus il avait peur et venait se rajouter à ça le noir de la salle... Non pas que Pata avait des pensées perverses, mais quand même. Les circonstances dans lesquelles ils étaient ne pouvaient que développer son imagination. Fatigué de tourner – tout seul d'ailleurs – autour du pot, il invita - innocemment bien sûr – Heath à venir s'assoir à ses côtés. Le bassiste posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami, se replongeant – au plus grand malheur de Pata – dans le film. Enfin… c'est ce qu'il laissait paraître, parce qu'en réalité, cette trop grande proximité lui donnait des frissons, et faisait monter sa température. Mais quelle idée avait traversé l'esprit de Pata pour qu'il lui propose de venir se blottir contre lui ? Ça ne se faisait qu'en couple ce genre de chose, non ? Ou au pire… quand on est vraiment très proche comme Toshi et Yoshiki. Non pas que Heath ne soit pas proche de Pata, juste, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé de faire ce genre de chose avec lui... Il dévia son regard de la télévision pour le poser sur Pata … mais celui-ci eu la même idée... Du coup, ils se retrouvaient comme deux cons à se regarder en chien de faïence, et plutôt intensément d'ailleurs. Les impressions de Heath était bien fondées alors ? Il se passait vraiment quelque chose de bizarre ! Le guitariste ne détourna pas les yeux, bien au contraire, il essaya de mettre le plus de sous-entendu possible dedans, seulement Heath, lui, ne décida pas de soutenir ce regard. Il n'y comprenait rien... Pourquoi Pata, si soudainement, lui montrait un intérêt particulier ? Pourquoi le regardait-il comme si ses yeux étaient en feux ? Son regard brulant voulait pourtant tout dire, mais Heath se refusa d'y penser... Il trouvait ça… Comment trouvait-il ça d'ailleurs ? Il n'y avait jamais réfléchis… Peut être que Pata l'attirait aussi ! Après tout, il ressentait bien comme des fourmillements dans son ventre à cet instant précis… Alors, pourquoi pas ?! Il se laissa un peu aller, tournant autour de son doigt une mèche des longs cheveux bruns du guitariste. Ils sentaient bon ses cheveux... en plus. Inutile de préciser que Pata, là, ne pouvait presque plus se contenir. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas sauter sur Heath, et son doigt qui jouait avec sa mèche n'arrangeait rien. Mais bien sûr, tout ce qui est bon est de courte durée, il suffit d'un blanc puis d'un vampire qui apparait à l'écran pour que Heath sursaute et… tire les cheveux de Pata par la même occasion.

_- Itaiiiiiiii !_

_- Gomen, Gomen, Gomen !_

Heath bougeait dans tout les sens, comme s'il venait de faire quelque chose de tellement grave qu'il aurait fallut appeler une ambulance. Il sautillait d'ailleurs trop car il écrasa avec son pied la télécommande, qui éteignit la télévision.

_- Bon débarras !_

La remarque de Pata ne frappa même pas Heath qui venait de se faire mal en se prenant le coin de la table dans le genoux… Dieu que ça lui faisait mal ! Il fut enfin tiré par le guitariste qui le fit s'assoir sur le canapé, en face de lui. Et de nouveau l'ambiance « étrange » s'installa, sauf que pour le coup, Heath n'avait vraiment pas l'intention de résister à la tentation. Les lèvres de Pata qui se rapprochaient à vu d'œil des siennes étaient vraiment trop tentantes pour qu'il ne refuse une si belle offre. Seulement voilà : alors que leurs lèvres allaient se sceller, que la soirée allait finir comme Pata l'avait prévu, et mieux que Heath ne l'avait imaginé, il fallut qu'un grincement de porte qui s'ouvre et qu'un bruit de pas lourd sur le sol retentissent, puis que trois personnes apparaissent gaiement dans la pièce pour tout gâcher. Pas besoin de vous préciser l'état de choc dans lequel les deux futur amants – qui ne furent d'ailleurs pas futur ce soir là – étaient. Ils s'étaient bloqués, là, à quelques petits millimètres insignifiants de chacune de leur bouche. Ça les frustraient énormément … La voix aigu et enjouée de hide résonna dans la pièce, alors qu'il fanfaronnait d'être arrivé à un moment pareil... Yoshiki était explosé de rire, il se roulait au sol devant les têtes déconfites de Heath et Pata. Et Toshi, resté derrière, se maudissait de ne pas avoir pu empêcher ces deux énergumènes de sortir du bar. Pata se demanda alors comment c'était possible, il avait pourtant bien vérifié trois fois que la porte était fermé à clé ! Ce fut toujours dans un état second et de pure frustration qu'il réussit à articuler ces quelques mots :

_- Je … Comment vous êtes … entrés ?_

hide envoya son poing en l'air, d'un air triomphant, et répondit, tout aussi content de les avoirs surpris dans pareil moment :

_- T'as oublié ? Tu caches toujours une clef sous le paillasson ! XD_

Alors que hide s'installa par terre, que Yoshiki se tordait encore plus de rire à cause de la réplique du guitariste, que Toshi s'était assis sur une chaise, l'air désolé, et que Heath restait en perpétuel blocage, se touchant les lèvres en regrettant de ne pas avoir goûté à celles de Pata… Le second guitariste se disait que finalement, ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne soirée !

_En espérant que ça vous a plu =)_

_des Bisous'._


End file.
